Breath
by MarkScyther
Summary: "Your age will add to my criminal record" Johnny, as usual, checked-out the hospital and was taken to the Curtis home as usual. His usual routine was broken once a drunken Dallas spends some time with him at night. To Johnny it was a dream that would be treasured but forgotten by Dallas; but once Dallas begins to act awkward around Johnny, it leaves the question, "He remembers?"
1. Chapter 1

I just read the book and I shipped these two so hard and there's so much emotions and feels between them! I hope you guys enjoy my story and leave some feedback.

* * *

 **Welcome Back**

* * *

Its been about almost three week since I've checked into the hospital. It was starting to become a usual thing to the point both the doctors and nurses knew my name, but the reason behind my injuries go left unknown by them. All they knew was that this was the longest I've stayed inside and they questioned what caused my injuries this time. I was too ashamed to mention the truth behind them so I told them I got jumped in the midst of walking out at night.

"Ready to go?" The sound of Darry's voice snapped me out of my daydream as I stood by the medical-bed, placing the hospital gown on top of the folded-up blanket. Once I've done so I gave a weak nod and followed Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy out the room. It was also starting to become pretty common that I go with Darry and them back to their house to stay over once I'm released from the hospital.

"I'm pretty sure Ol'Dallas will swing by later" My heart jumped to my throat as soon as I heard Soda utter such name. `Dally ... ´ I thought quietly to myself as we hopped inside the car. Ponyboy and everyone was special to me because they go out of their way to care for me, but the way Dally, the dangerous, fearful, threatening guy everyone knew, cared for me far more than anyone ever could. "I'm kinda surprised he ain't been in the cooler for `this´ long. He always staying out of trouble when Johnny is hurt." He then pointed out.

Darry and Ponyboy stayed quiet as Two-bit said, "Well wadda'ya think? They're obviously queers-" My eyes widened once he said such thing but Darry eyed him dangerously, causing him to shut up. "Easy there, Superman. You know I be kidding everyone. S'not like I called Johnny a Socs. I'd care way less if he was anything but a Socs." Two-bit gave one of his well-known Chester grin as he turned to look at Darry from the passenger seat.

Darry gave Two-bit the look that he was one more word away from getting hit, and I'm pretty sure he got the message too, but gosh did Two-bit scare me. Every time someone mentions the word `queer´ or `fag´ I tense up because nobody knows ... that I am a queer.

Well, I'm only queer for Dally. At first I admired everything about him although everyone is downright scared of him, but nobody knew him like how I did. Big, strong, rough, tuff, and he's the real-deal. But ever since he began protecting me and allowed me to hang around him I began to do more than just admire him. ... But love him.

I knew Dally wasn't that way for me and I was okay just having to be close to him and love him from afar. Though the thought of having Dallas love me was a dream I wish to have more than leaving my home.

The car made a slow stop outside of the Curtis home and everyone got out. I quietly walked behind everyone till I heard a deep yet familiar, "Y'all took long enough to get here" My eyes lit up to see Dallas leaning against the wall of the house with his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. A weed was hanging between his lips as cold eyes peered down at me, making me feel warmer than the weather. "My, oh my. Don't you look like sleeping beauty? They fixed you up pretty good" His lips tugged into a slight smirk. "But once I find the person who hurt you, the doctors won't be able to fix 'em up; not even God." His cold eyes had then grew icy.

"Lets get inside. Johnny, you should rest on the couch." Darry noted.

"I-I'm fine. Really." I gave a weak smile to both him and the three that paused behind him.

He gave a half-nod and continued walking inside. "Soda, go get the chocolate cake and make sure to save a piece for Johnny." I heard him order Soda till everyone was out of site. All except for Dally.

His blue eyes continued to stare down at me as if he was able to see what I was hiding, and half the time it scared me. Having people not know something really can make a person like me paranoid. ... I was paranoid enough as it is.

"So. Who did it?" He went straight to the point. This had caused me to frown a tad bit from the memory to the point I averted my eyes away from his and towards the floor. "... Dammit, Johnny" He swore beneath his breath as he tried to soften his voice. It wasn't something you get from him everyday considering how most of the time he yells, cuss, and raise his voice even more. Except for when he's with me. "I don't want you goin back home anytime soon so stay with Darry- I swear I'm going to rumble with that bastard if it's the last thing I do"

"D-Dally" I gasped lightly.

"Look, I'm tired of it. Your bastard father hurts you more than those damn Socs and that ain't right" I sensed the concern hidden within his strong voice. "There is never a day you deserve any of the shit they give you, remember that Johnnycake." He then brought a hand over and laid it on top of my head, slowly running his fingers through my darkened hair. I felt like melting into both his touch and his words but I held my ground as I felt the heat rush to my face. "How `bout going for a ride and gettin a coke?"

I took in a deep breath trying to take-in the offer he just made. Dally and I would always walk around and what not, but he never asked me to go on a spin with him and get a coke? I-It sounded too much like a date. Maybe for me it could be like a date; it doesn't hurt to imagine that with Dallas.

"S-Sure." I shyly stammered.

"Well alrighty then. Let's get to it, Johnnycakes." He gave a quick grin before he began walking to his car. The only thing about it was that he always had a different car every other week or month. It sometimes made me worry that he was taking other people's car again, but that's Dally for you. Even though it worried me, I wouldn't change him in the slightest. He was the tuffest guy I knew and the only guy I love.

Sometimes I wonder why he bothers giving me his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thougths: _Italicized_

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny

P.O.V. Switch : **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises

* * *

I sat quietly in the passenger-seat clutching onto the half empty coke bottle as I looked through the window, looking at the sun going down slowly. Dally parked close to the Curtis home, but not so close where either one of them could notice. Just knowing this made my hands turn all clammy. "You okay, Johnnyboy?" I shook a little from the question. `I almost forgot Dally was in the car too ´ I took a small deep breath before I nodded my head shyly.

"Oh, I'm okay." My lips tugged into a small smile.

"Make sure you finish your coke; I didn't buy that for nothin." He muttered beneath his breath before he started back up the car and began driving towards the Curtis home. "Well I'm gonna go to the bucket. I want you to get some rest cause I know how you are after you leave the hospital" and he was right. I get tired easily once I leave the hospital.

"I'll see you later when I get a chance." He lastly said as he made a slow stop in front of the house. I opened the door and stepped out. He closed the door for me as I looked at him through the open window.

"Bye, Dally." I softly said to him as I waved my hand.

Giving a simple nod he then began to back out the small lot and zoom down the street. _Although I didn't talk much on our outing, I still enjoyed his company as always_. I gave a small smile to myself at the thought of it as I glanced at the sky. A mixture of blue, pink, and purple filled the sky so beautifully. "I-I bet it'd be even more beautiful to look at the sky with Dall-" "Wadda'ya say?" My body jolted in fear from the all-too familiar voice of Two-bit. I sharply turned to see that same cheesy-cat grin he always plastered on his face, and I prayed that he didn't hear me, but you can never tell if he did or not by the way he always looked.

He always looked as though he had dirt on every person he looked at.

"T-Two-bit!"

"I knew it. I knew it. I. Knew. It." He slyly stated. "I had my suspicion of you being a queer, but I ain't know nothin about you actually liking Mister big and bad himself." My body grew cold instantly the more he continued to talk. "You ain't gotta worry about a thing. If I told the boys and Dally found out, he'll probably knock the daylight out of me for putting your business out there like that, Johnnyboy. But golly. I can't wait till everyone else find out on their own." Shoving his hands inside his pockets he gave a slight chuckle beneath his breath. "Now if you'll excuse me, I hafta get to work-. You okay Johnny?" Was the last thing I heard before,

Everything went dark.

11:28 p.m.

My eyes fluttered open and was quickly met with one of the cushions that smelt like cinnamon. It was then that I got the idea that I was lying on the couch inside the Curtis house . The room was dark and the house was quiet. The only light that shined was the moon illuminating it's rays through the window. _It must be late if everyone is asleep._ I thought briefly to myself as I sat up. _How did I get here?- ... I ... fainted._ Realization struck me at a fast pace once I began to remember that brief encounter with Two-bit.

I could feel my heart sinking in my chest. "I shouldn't have spoken out loud like that" I brought my knees closer to my chest and rested my chin on it.

It's just like Two-bit to be nosey and taunt everyone, but I knew he wasn't bluffing when he said he wouldn't tell anyone or else Dally will beat the living daylights out of him. If anyone were to know about me, I'd rather have it be Ponyboy. It may surprise him a bit but at least he wouldn't tease me about it.

(Crash! s.f.x.) I snapped my head towards the door at the sound of glass breaking. "That sounded close." I whispered to no one. It's probably a cat or something; even so, it could be someone trying break-in.

"Psst! Johnnycake!" My body jolted at the loud voice that was unmistakably Dally's. Fear that someone would wake up, I hurried off the couch and sped-walk towards the door, stepping outside before he caused even more of a ruckus. "Well if it isn't Ol'Sleeping Beauty" he gave a long whistle at the end. "This one damn broad tried to get at me but I knew all too well that she had the looses pussy in all of Tulsa. ... You wanna go hang in my car?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" My brows furrowed.

"I'm not `that´ drunk, Johnnycake. Now c'mon. I want to hang with you in my car." He slurred every now and then. I didn't want him to stay around the house making all this noise, so I followed behind him quietly.

"You're not going to drive are you?"

"I get it! I get it! You don't like when I'm drunk, and you don't like when I drive while I'm drunk. Relax, we're just going to hang." He glanced at me past his shoulders and smirked before we came close to the car. "Let's sit in the backseat, Johnnycake." He quickly opened the door and hopped in. Rushing over to the other side I opened the door and slid inside escaping from the cold. The car wasn't warm or anything, but it was enough to stop the chills.

I was about to question why he wanted to sit in the backseat till I saw him stretch his arms across the seats, lazily hanging his right arm over my shoulders.

My heart raced so fast that I could have sworn it was about to burst within my chest. Dally Winston; the most notorious man in Telsa, was here putting his arm around my shoulders. Compared to what was happening right now, I hardly noticed the smell of booze that reeked off him.

I wonder if he could hear my heart-beat just how I can?

"Wh-What do you want to talk about, Dally?" I managed to say.

His cold blue eyes stared at me silently before he whispered, "... I've been thinkin about yah non-stop ever since you've been in the hospital. It's just not fair, the way people treat you and such. It'd make sense if everyone treated me like shit. But you, Johnny, don't deserve none of it." His expression softened and it eased all the tension I felt.

"Every time I find you all beat up it make me strive to protect you a little more. Every time those Damn Socs or teachers call you dumb it make me hate everyone in the world a little more because you're not dumb. People don't really know how smart you truly are and that sickens me" I relaxed my body into the touch of his arm as I listened to him talk. "If you wanna know the truth, I really think you're strong." My eyes widened at that last comment.

"You think I'm what?" I spoke in disbelief.

After a moment I began to feel him move his arm till his fingers made contact with my hair, running them through my locks. "You've taken some brutal beatings from not just the Socs, but your own parents for a long time. Only someone strong can get back up and go along with that sad routine." My eyes fell from his gaze and towards my lap. I was afraid if I stared at him any longer I would start crying right then and there. "People can say that they love you easily because it's an easy word to say. I know I never really talk about my folks, but they don't give two damns about me. My Dad sold me off for five dollars when I was seven years-old and I had to run away to get back home. My mom let me get taken away to jail when I was ten and had the nerve to say it would give her and my dad some time to think. ... About what?"

"They didn't care if I got jumped, robbed, went to jail, or even had a heater pulled out on me. So all my life I call them liars because I remember being five years-old having my Ma tell me that she loved me. ... Nowadays I know what love is." I dared to look at him and soon afterwards felt warm droplets slide down my cheeks. "Love is someone who warns you not to do something because it's wrong. Love is someone who Damn near cries if they know you're going to the cooler but then give you the biggest smile when you return. ... Most of all, love is someone who keeps you together when everyone else is too scared to do it, and I like that feeling because I can only get it from you."

Something inside me screamed for me to tell him how I felt at this moment, but I didn't want to because he would probably forget in the morning time. He'd forget about sharing his story with me, telling me I was strong, and that he liked the feeling of love. He'd forget because he's drunk now. I wanted to tell him how I felt when he was completely sober.

If I'm lucky, then he didn't drink enough to forget in the morning.

"D-Dally, you should always know I care and worry about you because you go out of your way to do it for me. Far more than Ponyboy ever could, and that's my best friend." I brought a hand up to try and wipe away the tears that refused to stop. It made me cry even more because I couldn't stop myself no matter how much I fought it. "Y-You care for me more than my own parents and that's a shame! But you don't know how happy I am to have someone like you care for me" I hung my head. I hate showing Dally my face when I'm crying.

"Why are you cryin, Johnny?" His voice grew gentle.

"Cause everyone is wrong about you!" I couldn't control my voice from shaking. "Y-You're kind, Dally-!" I was caught off guard once he brought his other hand over to grab me by the chin and yanked my head back up so we were face to face.

"There's no need to hide yourself when you're cryin. It won't make me think any less about you" He then gave a small smile. "I always thought you were a cute little thing, but now, you're beautiful."

The atmosphere inside the car began to heat up, and the silence made it fell like I was deaf.

I have to be dreaming; there was no way in heck Dallas Winston, "The" Dallas Winston called me beautiful. My heart screamed and ached because I couldn't handle this side of Dally. He always shown me little pieces of how he cared for me, but this was too much to take in all of a sudden. "God. ... I-I can't take much more of it." I wanted to kill myself at the spot once I took Dally's hand away from my chin and slowly traveled it towards my chest. I didn't `Dare´ to look him in the eyes once I finally placed his hand against the spot my heart was. "M-My heart won't stop beating like this when I-I'm with you, Dallas. I d-don't care about saying it now because you won't remember any of this by the morning, but I-I'm in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts : _Italicized_

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny

P.O.V. Switched : **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 3: Touch

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

* * *

The atmosphere inside the care was dangerously silent; too silent for Dally's own taste despite the fact that he's use to the silence around Johnny. But this type of silence far different from anything he ever experienced in the past. It wasn't because neither one of them were talking, but it was because his own best-friend admitted that he loved him, and boy did it send his head into a numbing buzz. He still had a hard time telling if it was from the four bottles of beer he drank or not, but it made him feel a little uneasy. So he gave a brief cough to break the silence before saying, "Well, um, how long have you, _Ya'know_ , loved me?"

The cowered boy faced the direction opposite from him and barely piped out, "I-I don't ... know. For a really long time." his voice came out much more frail than usual and Dallas noticed this quite much. For some apparent reason, he began noticing a lot of things about Johnny once the two got inside the car. Like how he would become tensed and relaxed on and off as if he witnessed his pop's coming to get him till the fuzz arrested him and took him away. On and off.

 _Damn, why didn't I notice this crap sooner? Well, ... I should've figured he was somewhat of a queer. He never bothered to check any girls out whenever the gang are at Ol'Rusty's. Not even them goody-broad Soc girls. But me? He's in love with me out of everyone else? Shoot, I would've expected him to like Ponyboy, but then again those two are too much of friends to even go that route. This really put me in a tough spot._ "Is that so?" The blonde mindlessly responded as he was caught up in his own thoughts. _I don't even know what else to say to the kid. I never even thought about Johnny in "That" way, but I always knew he was too much like a girl for his own good. Small, weak, crys a lot, faints a lot too, and he's that ... . What was that word Ponyboy used? ...Oh yeah. He's soft spoken._

He then took a moment to glance at the boy and notice something he hadn't really noticed before. The boy wasn't wearing his jean-jacket like he usually did, showing his slender small-framed body as his black shirt clung to him as if the shirt was the one screaming for warmth. His raven colored hair didn't have any grease in it; it just laid out freely, and from the moonlight shining on him, made his hair appear like dark silk resting calmly. Oh-so peacefully.

"Johnny. ... Look at me." He demanded rather than asked, and like always, the boy would oblige without hesitation. But as soon as he turned his face to Dally's view, the blonde felt his body stiffen from the sight before him.

Dark Puppy-like eyes met his cold blue ones as in hidden fear. Fear that he'll suddenly be called a queer. Fear that he'll call him disgusting. Fear that Dally would give him the temperate expressions or looks that he would give everyone else. Oh yes. The well-known look that could tell a person that he hates them along with the world.

Johnny was clueless as to what was going on, for Dallas stared at him, quietly becoming mesmerized as to how soft his features looked compared to every single woman he, Dallas Winston, have been with. How perfect his raven hair framed his slightly tanned skin perfectly. And for once, how _alluring_ Johnny 's lips looked to him. There were many aspects of Johnny that seemed womanly, but he still had something strong about him that told Dallas and everyone that he was a male. To put it simple. Johnny looked fragile, and he was.

"Glory, Johnny ..." were the only words Dallas managed to utter out before his right arm unconsciously moved on its own to automatically wrap around the boys waist, scooting his body closer inch-by-inch. His strength wasn't what surprised Johnny. It was the fact that he was actually scooting him closer. He ain't _looking at me like I'm disgusting. Why? Why are you confusing me, Dallas?_ Slow beats had then turned fast within his chest the more he came closer to the blonde.

Once they were side-by-side, Dally's arm slipped away from his waist and traveled its way upwards to catch him by the chin, tilting his head back.

Not a single word was exchanged. Not a single breath was let out as Dallas carefully moved his face closer towards the others. Johnny was so surprised to the point he couldn't move his lips to say anything, but once he felt something soft press against his own lips, his body refused to move away as his brain hurriedly try to catch up as to what was happening at that moment.

Once he finally decided to press his softened Lips back, he then knew Dallas was kissing him. _O-Oh God. Dally is. He's ..._ His mind melted away along with his body as his eyes fluttered shut, allowing himself to be consumed as a whole by his heated lips.

 _Damn, Johnnys lips are no joke. Who knew how soft they were?_ The man gave a slight bite to his bottom lip and quickly slithered his impatient tongue inside his virgin-mouth; or by now, his ex-virgin mouth.

Soon as their tongues met, a shot of electricity filled Johnnys body in ecstasy tasting a mixture of booze, cigarettes, and chocolate; but he loved it because it was the taste of Dally. "Mm" The boy made a light moan in between the kiss that encouraged the blonde to ravage his sweet tasting cavern even more. _Oh God, Dally!_ Johnny screamed throughout his mind as he felt a hand slide its way into his pants, making record timing making its way past the thin underwears, grabbing a handful of his surprisingly soft and cushioned ass.

Somewhere between the heated kiss, they parted, gasping for air. It was also then that Johnny noticed that he laying on his back facing Dallas. His lips trembled in the lingering excitement having his oral-virginity swiped so hungrily by the man he dreamt of having this type of moment with. His heart beat so fast he thought he was on the verge of passing out right then and there, but something in the back of his head didn't let him.

 _I wanted this. I always wanted to have Dally have at me like this, but it's wrong._ Johnny gave a slight frown before painfully saying, "W-We can't go any further." in a tone filled with more hurt than it seemed.

"Wha-? You didn't like the kiss or somethin?" The blonde rose an eyebrow at Johnny till the boy shook his head quickly.

"N-No! It wasn't that at all!" and he meant it. It may have been his first make-out, but it sent his body into a heat he never knew he had. "It's just that, well, you're drunk. You'll have a hangover and forget all of this." His expression had then turned more serious as he pushed himself up, giving Dally the sign to move over. Once he sat-up he continued. "I want to do something like this when you're sober. ... When you remember everything as much as I do and feel the same way instead of you being drunk. E-Even though it's impossible and would never happen" _Gosh, it feel like I can't breath._ "I-I want this when you love me."

Dallas stared at him wide-eyed. Within a minute later, Johnny quickly opened the car door and ran as fast as he could back to the Curtis home without a second thought about anything.

He felt scared, confused, and hurt to have done that with Dallas knowing good and well that he was drunk. It just wasn't right.

 _I wish Ponyboy was up so I could talk to him. ... But I also wish he knew about my fling with Dally so it could be easier to talk to him about it._


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts : _Italicized_

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny

P.O.V. Switched : **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets

* * *

I stirred myself awake only to be blinded by the sunlight peering through the Windows, but it didn't take too long for me to hear Ponyboy say, "Mornin' Johnny." I was confused for a moment as to where I was. _I'm always confused whenever I wake up. You never know where I'll be sleeping at next because I'll always be sleeping in random places if it's not at home._ I slowly sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes real quick before Soda handed me a plate with eggs and chocolate cake.

"Eat up! You need to fill up on the energy if you're gonna go to school with Ponyboy." Soda gave his casual large-grin to me before he took a big swing of the chocolate milk in his cup. "Even if you're not gonna go to school, you still need energy from just hanging out with Dallas." I froze for a second once he said his name. _That's right. Last night Dally and I ... made out._ I took a dry gulp before I picked up the fork on the plate and shoved a large piece of the chocolate cake inside my mouth.

As I ate I heard the screen door smack against the wall, indicating that someone had just walked in. I didn't have to turn to see who it was once I heard Two-bits voice almost immediately. "I'm tellin yah, the guy didn't wanna rumble with me cause I had that look" He told a story to whom I guess would be Steve. Even though I didn't live here, I knew it was a routine having Two-bit and Steve come in the morning, and Steve came over so he could go to work with Ol'Sodapop. Two-bit just came over, well, for no apparent reason.

I didn't so much as bother looking over to Two-bit. He'd give me that same look he'd give to everyone, but this time I _knew_ he had dirt on me. So I finished up the last bit of my cake and stood from the couch and hurried myself into the kitchen to wash my dish. I just wanted to leave and go hang out with Dally again.

"What's the rush, Johnnyboy? Are yah that eager to see Ol'Dallas?" Two-bit mused. I should've knew he was going to follow me into the kitchen. "I'm kinda surprised he ain't hangin at Rustys, or around Tim's territory." I then sat down the dish and turned to look at him. "Me and Steve found him smokin' a weed inside the lot. I tried askin what's he doin there, but he only told me to shut up and tell you to meet him there." He shrugged his shoulders as I quickly made my out the kitchen and towards the door.

Ponyboy was about to stop me till I quickly told him, "I'm not going to school today. I'll talk to you later" before hopping out the front door.

I began running towards the lot. _It's never usual for Dally to be at the lot. He's always out doing something that's illegal. Geez, nothing is really "usual" lately._ I went around a small gate and stopped running, trying to catch my breath as I began to walk into the lot. It didn't take too long to spot Dallas sitting on one of the tires that are scattered around the field. The sun was bright and high in the sky, and even though it was hot, there was a slight breeze in the air that caused my hair to sway, making me remember how I forgot to do my hair. _Dang it. I should've asked to borrow some of Pony's grease._

Shoving my thumbs into my pocket I stopped a couple steps away from the man and shyly said, "Hey, Dally."

"Hey. Pop a squat, Johnny" His voice came out seriously. I nodded my head and did as he said, sitting on the tire across from him. _I wonder if him and his dad had it out again._ I thought quietly with worry of what might've happened. It was rare for Dally to be serious like this, and when he was, something bad had happened.

"Well, what's wrong? ... Is Tim looking for you again?" I then thought. Him and Tim were always having it out every now and then, and most of the time it was because Dally was "borrowing" Tim's car or slashed his tires. But he only shook his head silently. I looked at him in the eyes and saw that something deeper was on his mind and it scared me. It was when his strong but deep voice came out that I jolted a little.

"Johnny. Your age is the thing that'll be added to my criminal record." He simply stated.

I was confused as to what he meant. Shoot. It ought to mean something if he said it so seriously. "What do you mean-?"

"Last night." He quickly responded, and once he did, I felt my blood run cold. I didn't utter a single word as soon as he brought up last night. _No. He couldn't have remembered. He'll always get drunk and have a hangover forgetting what he did! There's just no way in hell he would've remembered!_ "You ain't gotta get scared now, Johnny. We just need to talk about this." His blue eyes softened, and yet it did little to ease my fear. "I can't really explain what happened last night, but I shoulda told you that I drank three beers yesterday, so there was no way in hell I was going to forget anything. I woulda drank more if me and that bastard Tim didn't get into a small rumble. The damn bar owner kicked us out" He paused, realizing he was getting off topic. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I've been doing some thinkin ever since you left about you and the make-out session. I already kinda knew you were a queer"

 _Does everyone think the same about me or somethin? First Two-bit, and now Dally says he kinda knew I was a queer._ I timidly nodded my head to him.

"But I ain't had a clue you were in love with me. S'not like I have a problem with it though" My eyes lit up for a second.

"Y-You don't? Why?" I held onto my breath the more I became excited. To be truthful, I didn't even know what I was getting all excited about.

"Look, Johnnyboy. I'm just going to say this once so you better listen" He strictly said. "If we _were_ to do things, it'd have to be a secret or else I'll be sent to the cooler again."

"Wait. Does that mean ... you" I spoke in disbelief till he abruptly stood up and began walking out the lot. I quickly got up and hurried over to follow behind him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Johnnycake. I just think all these chics are broads. I'd figured I could have some fun with yah, unless you don't want that?" He glanced at me last his shoulders and I nervously struggled to say anything, so I shook my head. I heard a deep chuckle escape his throat before he lastly said, "Good. It'll be our little secret. Now I gotta take care of some business with that damn bar owner. I'll drop by later to come pick you up."

My legs stopped moving after those words. I didn't believe a single word he said and yet it felt like the sun shined only on me. Everything on and in me felt hot because I couldn't believe It.

 _I should hurry home. Dad should be at work and I could get cleaned up a little more before Dally come back for me!_ My lips curved upwards into a small smile at this dream. But in the back of my head I couldn't help but think, "Are we even anything?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts: _Italicized_

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny

P.O.V. Switched : **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 5: Twist and Shout

* * *

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before giving a small smile in approval. _No matter how much I comb my hair or add grease, it still hangs in my face._ I then sighed before slipping on my jean-jacket and walked out the bathroom. I didn't want to stay any longer or else mom would wake up, or even worse, dad will come back home early. So I hurried but silently got out the house and looked around to see if Dad's car was anywhere in sight.

Seeing that it wasn't, I decided to go back to Ponyboy's house to hang around till he gets back from school. Even though it was still daylight, I still ran over to the place because I knew I couldn't risk walking alone.

Skipping past the small gate I hopped over and opened the door to see Two-bit and "Pony-boy?" I slowly closed the door behind me once I saw the boy sitting on the couch with Two-bit. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you were at school." I questioned him. He only looked at me and said, "Somethin happened at one of the science classes, next thing yah know, they told us that we could go back home." I didn't really bother to question any further.

"Hey, Johnnyboy" Two-bit paused for a second to take a swig of his beer. "Wanna come with me and Pony to Dairy Queen? We gonna get us some ice-cream since it's hot; but my main question is, why in the hell are you wearin that darn jacket?" He rose a brow at me along with Ponyboy. "You even got all cleaned up 'nd what not. What gives?"

"Nothin. Just nothin." I shoved my hands inside my pocket and turned my gaze elsewhere. _Even though Two-bit was teasing with all them questions, I ain't mad at him. All I could do was think about Dally and what he said to me. I mean, gosh. What are we gonna do?-_

"Hey! Earth to Johnny!" I flinched a little once Two-bit rose his voice. Blinking twice I stared at both him and Ponyboy who was turning off the T.V. "Well I'm broke, so I guess that mean Ponyboy is payin"

"No." Pony quickly said. "And I ain't gonna ask Soda neither, so you can forget it."

"Well there's always Dallas. Ya'know, he'll give a little money to us as long as Johnny is with us." I couldn't argue with that one. It was kind of true, but I didn't really know where Dally was at the moment. "I heard him and Tim are gonna rumble out by Rusty's. I dunno what for; he probably slashed Tim's tires again or somethin, but I know when we get there the fight'll be over. I mean we seen how Dallas fight, and it ain't a pretty sight."

All of us knew that whenever Dally was in a fight with Tim, it was mostly because he done something to his car. Even though he is the type no one would want to mess with, I still worry whenever he gets into a rumble with anyone. _Did Dally carry a switchblade? Did Tim carry one too? Are they having a switchblade fight?! Which one got cut first?! Did Dally get stabbed?! ... What would I do if he did? And if he did, how bad is it? Will I have time to speak to him one last time and tell him how I felt event though he already knew? ... I'd tell him as many times till I die doing it._

"How do you know that it's going to end fast?" Ponyboy's voice snapped me out of my thought once we began to walk out the house.

"Cause Dallas don't carry switchblades. He don't need to since no one messes with him. So fight 's gonna be fair. A nice ol'skin fight." I then let go of a breath I didn't know I kept inside once I heard Two-bit say that. Ponyboy caught me doing it, so he silently stared at me. I only shook my head and gave a small smile to him, telling him `I'm okay´ in our own little language. So he gave a small smile in return and continued walking. That was the main thing I liked about Pony. We didn't have to talk much to get each other, but that's maybe because we're the most quiet ones throughout our gang. Especially me.

It didn't take too long for us to reach Rusty's and spot Dally smoking a cancer-stick by his car, and man did he look tuff.

Once we finally got to him, Two-bit quickly said with his Chester smile, "So! Where's Tim? Sent him and his gang runnin?" He asked. "You ought to. Look how busted your knuckles are! Yah really laid one on him." Both me and Ponyboy had then noticed the gash across his knuckles. It caused his hand to turn a little red, but maybe it was from the dry blood smeared across it. Dally only shrugged his shoulders and paused from smoking once he eyed me, but it didn't last for too long once I broke away from his gaze and looked down to the floor.

"Yeah. Little bastard tried to bite my fist but it didn't work once I socked him across the mouth. His teeth cut my knuckles, and I think I knocked a couple out." `Hm?!´ I felt something get stuck between my lips and noticed that Dally stuck his cigarette them, letting me finish the rest. I don't know if it was the sun, but the heat was starting to get to me at that moment because I could taste him on the stick. "He go and think I broke all the windows in his car when I didn't. If I did, everyone who know me `Know´ that I'm not going to lie about it."

I realized that I began to daydream so I decided to start talking to Ponyboy. Mostly for help.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Do you think you can go with me to the store right quick?" I licked my finger and burned out the cigarette before shoving it in my pocket for later. "I don't think I could find any bandages for Dally's hand around here 'nd what not. A-And I don't really know how to fix a cut like that even though I should after bein in the hospital all those times." I gave a small laugh. Both Dally and Two-but we're too busy talking to even notice me and Ponyboy talking.

He gave quick smile before saying, "Yeah I could, but it's not really necessary to fix something like that. Even if we got it you should already know that he'll only splash some water on it like it's nothin." He then shoved his thumbs in his pockets and paused for a moment. I couldn't help but think that he had a point. Dally got hit by a car by one of Tim's boys one day. He got up, pulled the guy out, start beatin him up, dusted himself off, and took the car. It was like he didn't know he got hit by a car.

"Anyway, I brought Johnnyboy cause he kept complaining 'bout wanting ice cream. He wanted to know if you willin to buy?" My eyes widened once I heard Two-bit lie.

"Bull shit- Ow!" Ponyboy said till he elbowed his side.

"Just get in the car." The blonde said without question to all of it surprise. Two-bit didn't bother asking questions either once he ran around the car and hopped inside the passenger seat. Ponyboy only sighed and went inside the backseat quietly, closing the door behind him. I was about to get inside as well till I felt him tap my shoulder lightly. "Hey. You ain't gotta get dolled up like that, Johnnycake. You're still gonna get your personal cream no matter what."

"What?" The temperature rose even high and my body felt like it was on fire. I didn't believe a single word I just heard and yet I wanted to fall to the floor and pass out. I didn't even notice Ponyboy opening the door and pulling me inside the backseat with him, and once my bottom sat on that cushion, the memory of our session filled my head all at once.

My leg crossed over the other as my stomach churned in discomfort. _Personal cream. ... Dally's cream._


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 6: Away

Johnny 's P.O.V.

* * *

The four of us sat inside the car outside of Ponyboy's home eating ice-cream. I had what Dally said to me on my mind to the point I wasn't even aware how fast I finished mine. He offered to get me another one, but I wasn't even in the mood for one. I wasn't hungry at all in truth. I was too nervous to be hungry and everyone was too busy talking to one another to notice this. "Shoot! It's too hot to be in this car. I'm goin in to watch Mickey Mouse." Two-bit said as he opened the car door and made his way towards the house.

It was funny how Two-bit acted like it was his house at times, but that was how almost everyone treated it. The Curtis home was open to everyone and that was why they never bother to lock their doors. Even though people are too scared to rob the place because of Darry, I still got spooked sleeping in that living-room knowing that their door isn't locked.

The car kinda turned silent once Two-bit left. He was mostly the loud-mouth in the group and me and Pony were always quiet, so it made sense for it to be quiet, but boy did I want Ponyboy to leave. He's my friend and all, but I actually wanted to be alone with Dally. That's all I wanted to do since last night.

"A-Aren't you going to make sure Two-bit doesn't make a mess in your house?" I nervously asked the kid as I began to fidget my fingers. He only stared at me and shook his head suspiciously.

"No. I'm fine hanging with you guys. Besides, Darry should be back home any minute to yell at him for me-" He explained till Dally turned in his seat to stare at him and say, "Beat it, Ponyboy. Me and Johnny are gonna hang out someplace else. He'll be back later." and with that he went in his pocket and handed the boy a pack of cigarettes. Ponyboy didn't question him once he got a pack of cigarettes, but maybe, and mostly it was because no one ever questioned Dally. If you questioned him, he'll answer with his fists.

"I'll see yah later, Johnny. Thanks for the cancer-sticks, Dallas." He lastly said as he hopped out the car and closed the door behind him, running towards his house.

Now it's just me and him.

Not a single word was exchanged once he turned the car back on and began driving. Each second that passed with the car moving had caused me to grow more and more nervous. So nervous that even being chased down the street by Socs wouldn't make me feel this way, though I was happy. It was the type of nervous I would feel when I was with him because I was happy to be. Not the fearful type I would get when my pops would come back from work.

"You went back to your place today?" He broke the silence as he continued to drive.

The question caught me off guard but I quickly said, "Y-Yeah."

"I know you went there to fix yourself up, but I don't want you goin there again." His voice became more gentle, yet serious as he spoke to me. "Next time you decide to go back to your place, tell me so I can go with you. You and I both know your pop come back home whenever he feel like it. He could've been there today and beat the hell out of you. You know more than I do how he lays one on you ten times harder whenever you just got out the hospital." He always worrying about me, and he doesn't know how happy I get when he talks to me like this. Folks would say why am I happy that he's lecturing me, but I'll tell them `Why would I get mad at someone for caring?´. Especially knowing how this is Dally.

I kept quiet throughout the whole car ride listening to him talk about me staying at a better place, how I shouldn't go back to get clothes, and how he'll buy me things if I needed them. It was nice hearing Dally talk like this because he never done it with anyone else.

He drove into an empty area I never seen before and stopped the car behind an abandoned building. Where are we? I don't recognize this part of town. I thought to myself till I saw Dally crawl his way into the backseat next to me, and it was then that I got that same nervous feeling from earlier. Once he got comfortable, he stretched his arms across the seats and allowed his right to hang over my shoulders. "Ya'know somethin? I come to this area on the occasion when me and my Old-man have it out, but it's also the place I go to when the fuzz are after me. They never check here because no one cares to go look through an area like this."

"If you don't mind me askin, but how did you find this place?" I asked.

He gave a deep chuckle that made me want to melt into his arms. Without myself even knowing it, my body came closer and closed towards his till my head practically rested on his shoulder. To my surprise he scooted his arm lower and pulled me on top of his lap, making me look at him in the eyes. "D-Dally!"

"Relax, Johnnycake. We don't have to do anything today-"

"N-No! It's just ..." I bit my bottom lip. Man did I feel like a girl. I couldn't help it because I was sittin on Dally's lap; If we were naked, I-I'd be sitting on Dally's coc- "I just want to do things at night time." I forced the words out of me before my mind got lost.

"That's fine by me. I ain't got shit to do now that I already kicked Tim's ass, so I might as well hang around here till night." I gave a small smile.

"I bet you avoid Tim by coming here too." I said, causing him to give a small smile and nod.

"See? You're smart." We then began to laugh a little. "Anyway. I was walking in the middle of the night cause me and my dad had it out, and I've been walking for a long time. I didn't even bother stealing a car, but when I came across this place I decided to check it out. Found out it's a rundown Motel and decided to make it my new hideout. The best thing about this place is that it still has all the beds and what not, but the master-suite is mine."

"Man, that's tuff."

"I know. It won't be all to myself for long since I'll be bringing you in there." His voice became a bit more husky. "Hey Johnny?"

"Yes, Dally?" My breath hitched once I felt his hands roam up and down my waist slowly. I refused to move away, but once he moved his face closer till his lips were close to my ear, he purred in a way that told me what he wanted and my body screamed in the inside to give whatever it was. "Wh-What is it?" I breathlessly said as he began grinding my waist against him, causing me to feel the hard lump in his pants.

My body shivered in an unknown feeling from both the movement and his words, "Let's dry hump"


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts : _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch : **Bold**

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny Cade

* * *

Chapter 7: Isolation

* * *

My mouth hung open automatically because every second that passed by, I needed more and more air when all I was doing was letting out these embarrassing sounds, and no matter how many times I've tried to bite my lip to shut me up, I always wound parting my lips with every move Dally made on me. "Ahn~" My body endlessly shivered as my hands trembled in the midst of clutching onto the leather fabric of his jacket.

As much as I wanted things to stop so I wouldn't make anymore sounds, I made no effort to. My legs had a lock grip around his waist the more he rubbed his hard-on against mine, and boy did it surprise me to know how something like this felt so good ... down there.

He paused for a moment and looked me dead in the eyes. I felt too embarrassed to say or do anything; so he quickly glanced out the window, and then back to me along with his lips curving upwards into one of his well-known Devil smirks. "It's gettin pretty dark outside, Johnnycake" He pointed out to me. "I'm ready to go in whenever you are, but just to know; how good did it feel?" He then questioned.

I wanted to take my hands and cover my ears as if I didn't hear a single word he said. Everthing that came out that mouth of his caused my heart to feel like it moved up to my throat. ... I felt uneasy, and only God knows how much I wanted to curl up and pretend I never heard anything. Something strong and mighty forbid me to chicken out and run to the Curtis home to sleep, and I knew it was because that mighty feeling was something I overheard in one of Two-bit and Steve's conversation over two years ago.

I wasn't all too sure about it or what it was, but I used it to answer, "I f-feel ... horny, Dally."

And whatever the word "horny" truly meant, it caused Dallas to look at me all wide-eyed like the time I accidentally dropped the F-bomb when I got scared. But despite my own fear of everything, I didn't want to chicken out on Dally. I absolutely refused to because I didn't want him to look at me like Ponyboy, being a kid and such. Worrying about my problems at home and with the Socs are one thing, but I didn't want him to treat me like a kid when it came to this. Not today.

I took a nervous gulp of whatever confidence I had in me and carefully slipped my right hand away from his back and traveled it downwards between the small gap of our bodies.

Keeping my eyes on his I then heard a low groan that caused my penis to ache once my hand grabbed his clothed hardness. Is a penis supposed to feel thick like this? ... Th-Those rumors those Greaser-girls were talking about weren't all bluff, and if what they said about `this´ is true... My mind drifted off a little.

I want Dally to do stuff like this to me all the time. I don't ever want to imagine him doing this to anyone else.

If we have to keep this as a secret forever, then so be it. I wasn't a rat towards him then, and I sure as hell won't be one now.

"You're packing a lot down there, Dally." I half whispered to him. This had caused him to smirk again.

"Who knew that little Ol'Johnny was a bit of a dirty talker?" He openly commented "But do you know what `Down there´ is called?" That same heated feeling caused my body to burn up like earlier. But right when I opened my mouth to say the first letter, he gave a low chuckle and shook his head. "Johnnyboy, you're holding my cock. ... Now tell me what are you holding." His voice made me melt as a whole.

I felt my pants tighten with every breath I took. He looked at me as if I was naked, or was this feeling someone gets if they wanted to be naked. I mean gosh. I felt hot all over. "Dally's cock" I ached from hearing myself say such thing.

"That's right, Johnnycake. Now what do you want me to do with my cock?" He brought his hands over to my legs and began rubbing them up and down my thighs. I let out a small breath from the touch of his hands, and yet I couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"D-Dally" I started "... When you get tired of me, is it okay if you don't tell me who you've slept with? I just think that now that you know how I feel about you, you wouldn't tell me who you've been sleeping with anymore. I-I mean it's not my place to tell you anything, Dallas!-" He then slapped his hand over my mouth. "Dammit, Johnny."

Once he said my name like that, I then knew it was time to move my hands away from him as he backed away and sat in his seat. I cautiously sat up and didn't dare to look at him because every time he says "Dammit, Johnny" ... It was like I disappointed him in some way. So I timidly apologized to him.

"I-I'm sorry, Dally."

"Don't go apologizin to me. Hell. You're the least amount of people who should apologize to anyone." He told me as he pulled a kooler from his pocket and stuck it between his lips. It didn't take long for him to find his matches and light it. "Why on earth would I get tired of you? You're not a broad like everyone else."

"Th-Then what am I to you?" I dared to ask.

"Johnny Cade! You're Johnny fucking Cade, and you'll always be Johnny Cade to me. Not a damn broad, not that kid Ponyboy, and not anyone else who don't mean a Damn thing to me!" He rose his voice and swore at me. I'd normally flinch at such rare action, but I couldn't do it after what he said. "I don't mean to yell at you or anything like that, but you can't go asking stupid questions like that. You're smarter than that."

I wanted to ask what he meant. I wanted to ask if he was saying what I think he was, but I was too scared to bring it up. I mean he didn't say anything about loving me too... . So I just glanced at him not knowing what expression to show. But I guess it was good to not show anything if I didn't know what really went inside his head.

Nobody knew what went on inside Dallas Winstons head.

I wanted to know how he felt so I could stop having these thoughts inside my head. It's like my hope is being built up to crash one day. ... To be crushed by his words one day.

"I-I guess so" I then nervously turned my head towards the window. "If it's okay with you, can I just sit here with you? O-Or maybe just sleep next to you?" I then asked.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke he lazily said, "Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Dally."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe me? When I told you that I loved you?" I then asked. I was only responded with silence. So I continued. "When you told me how your mom told you that she loved you, you said that she was a liar. ... I'm just wonderin' if you think I'm a liar too?" I asked. "P-People don't see you how I see you. Protective. Rough. Tuff. Friendly-"

"Friendly? Now how on earth do I seem friendly? I'm nothin but a criminal." I smiled a little once he began to laugh a little.

"Well you're a friendly criminal to me" I paused near the end once we both broke down laughing. "I mean it, Dally! You're a nice guy even though everyone else can't see it, and every time you help me when the Socs pick on me, I feel happy. Two-bit and everyone else can help me all they want, but I don't ever get that same feeling like how you do it. I mean you make me feel like I am a person, because in truth, I always feel like dying." His cold blue eyes widened all of a sudden.

"What did you say?..." He spoke in disbelief. I only shook my head and gave a sheepish smile to him.

"It's hard living in fear. I-I'm always scared to go outside by myself and I'm always scared to go home, but what's scary the most is not knowing why I'm treated the way I am" My lips kept moving no matter what. It didn't feel like I was scared of anything. "There were so many times I wanted to die. But every time I see you throughout the day, I remember that life isn't so miserable after all. ... There's still someone who cares about me more than anyone. He may be a criminal, a person not to mess with, scary most of the time, or even mean-." I paused right when I glanced over to see him missing.

 _When did he leave?_ I thought to myself, but that was till I heard a clicking sound from my right.

Before I could even get the chance to turn around, the door opened along with me being dragged out the car by the back of my shirt. "H-Hey?!" I became scared. It didn't last for too long once I was lifted up into a set of arm's.

Dally didn't say a single word. All he did was walk towards the nearby building as he carried me.


	8. Chapter 8

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Regular P.O.V.: Johnny Cade

* * *

Chapter 8: Reality

Johnny Cade

* * *

He walked inside the building and silently went down the hallway till he pushed open the last door. Before I could question him, he plopped me down on the bed and quickly sat next to me. Almost immediately I shot up and saw him taking off his shoes. _Wait, I thought he told me that we weren't going to do that._ I thought to myself as I felt my heart jump around in my chest, and if I knew better, I'd say that it was about to explode. "I-I thought we weren't going to ... do that." I finally got myself to say. I didn't even dare to look at Dally. Everyone was afraid to look at Dally in the eyes, but for me, this was one of those moments.

Hearing him toss his shoes on the ground I felt the bed shift along with the sound of the springs in the mattress creaking. So I glanced past my shoulder to see him laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. "Psh. You said that you wanted to sleep next to me, so that's what we're going to do." I literally felt my heart stop once I heard him say those words. It even took me to breath again to notice how much I was holding my breath. "I figured that if we're going to take a nap, might as well be on a bed. Now hurry up and lay down; I could really use the rest after layin' my hands on Tim." He tiredly grumbled.

Slowly I nodded my head and carefully kicked off my shoes before I cautiously leaned back till my back touched the mattress. _Me and Dally slept in the same space before, but I can't help but feel the butterflies gathering my stomach. Man, this is not tuff._ I took a deep breath as I gathered enough courage for me to scoot a little closer to him, but that was till I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me closer.

It happened too fast for me to say or do anything about it. But then again, I don't think I should. _Geez. Dally is strong as always, but man does he smell like ... Dally._ I lightly sniffed him so he wouldn't notice. I couldn't help but do so now that I'm all close to his side nd' all. _Just as I thought. Cigarettes, Dairy Queen fries, and the musk he always have whenever he get's into a scuffle. Ponyboy and them probably would complain about it, but I think it suits him because it "is" him._ "Hey, Johnnyboy" He whispered "Does anyone know that you, uh, like me?" He questioned. I honestly thought about it for a second and had Two-bits face pop up in my head, but then I realized that I'm not a snitch. But if it involves Dally, should I tell him?

So I got up on my elbows and looked at him in his icey-blue eyes and felt my mind turn to mush for a second. But I quickly shook the feeling off and said, "Well, this was by accident because I was talkin' to myself. But Two-bit kind of knows-. But he promise not to tell! ... He's scared that you'll beat the livin' daylights out of him if he so much as tell anyone else."

"Well that just mean that he still has some sense left in em'. I'll beat him till the fuzz show up, and that's a promise." He then chuckled beneath his breath.

I couldn't help but do the same after hearing him say that. _It was just like him to say stuff like that._ "And I know you mean what you say." I lastly said before I allowed my eyes to close.

7:23 p.m.

Dally took me back to Ponyboys place after we woke up. I honestly didn't want to go but I knew Dally was either going to Ol'Rustys again or going out to look for trouble. Either way I didn't want to leave him. So I sat in the car quietly, not daring to open the door.

He parked not too far from their house and didn't say anything. I had a feeling that if I said anything, I'd have to get out. But I knew Dally. He won't let me out to walk at night unless I'm around the gang or him. Just in case the Socs tried to jump me.

He turned to look at me and opened his mouth to talk till we heard, "Hey! Where have yah been, Johnnyboy? You've been gone all day. I mean we'd expect Dallas to be missin' instead of you." Sodapop sprinted towards my side of the car and leaned against it as Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Steve followed behind. "You had the gang all worried and what not. Where'd you guys go?" He then questioned.

"Well me and Johnnycake chased down some fuzz and made them buy us some coke" Dally joked as he pulled a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. Everyone began to laugh.

"It's good that you weren't around. Your old man was going on a rampage lookin' for yah. And man-oh-man was he a drunk one." And it was then that I felt a chill run through my body once two-bit said that. "I mean I think Johnny should stay somewhere else besides Curtis home. Your pops been looking for you there. Almost got into a scuffle with superman."

I didn't want to believe a thing Two-bit was sayin', but right when I looked at Ponyboy, I knew this wasn't a joke once I saw him looking down. "He's right. It's not safe at my place today, but I'm sure it's just for today."

"No problem. I got a hideout he can use till that bastard leaves" Everyone had then stared at Dally as he inhaled deeply into his cigarette. And since the Windows were open, the breeze had caused his hair to sway, and it made him look real tuff. "If this goes on, I'll personally go to his house and pack Johnnys shit. ... I'm just waitin' for the day his dad to fuck up." We then became quiet.

Everyone knew when Dally is upset, he'll curse in the worst way possible.

It kind of scared me because Dally meant everything he says. The part that scared me was the thought of him and my dad getting into a scuffle and Dally get hurt. Or my dad will find me and beat me to death. ... What would I do if either one of those things happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny Cade

* * *

Chapter 9: Heat

* * *

Dally took me back to the rundown motel after he and Darry talked. He didn't tell me what they were talking about, but I assume they were talking about my dad or somethin' like that. _Even though Ponyboy told me that it was just going to be for a night, I have a feeling that it was going to be more than that. The way Dally looked when he was talking to Ponyboy's brother was as if he was frustrated._ Unconsciously I began to look at Dally as he drove. _He still looks upset. ... It's always when my pops do somethin' that Dally gets upset. It's not like I can do anything about it, and part of me don't want to because it only prove that he's concerned._ I then paused from thinking once he quickly glanced to me before bringing his gaze back to the road again.

"Hey, uh, Johnnyboy" He started. I couldn't help but notice the strength in his voice. It always sounded stronger than usual when he was mad or upset. "I know you're pretty lost about the situation you're in. Darry tried talkin' to me about ways to keep you safe, but the things he suggested wouldn't work because he doesn't know you like I do, or what's best for you" _What's best for me? I wouldn't have thought to ever hear Dally say something like that._ I shyly nodded my head, unsure of what to say in response to that. So I remained quiet. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay at the Motel till things die down. If you go back to the gangs spot too soon, I'm pretty sure your old-man will find you and do God-knows-what to yah. ... You won't have to worry about food and what not. I'll make sure to buy you things, get your clothes, and buy you a pack of cigarettes when you need 'em. So just relax till, like I said, everything dies down, okay?" He said before he slowly drove into the Motel parking-lot; parking the car close to the building.

Taking the keys out of the ignition he relaxed back in his chair and turned his head so he was looking at me. I couldn't help but feel my stomach churn once our eyes met. _I'm always gettin' butterflies when he looks at me._ "O-Okay, Dally" I slightly began to stutter. "I-I mean, I don't want you spending all your money on me. I'll be fine as long as I eat "something" throughout the day; and the cigarettes can wait." I tried telling him till he cautiously brought a hand over and gently rested it against the right side of my cheek.

My body froze completely once his fingers grazed across my skin. _His hands are always hot. ... Are they? ... Maybe it's just me._ I held my breath as his thumb began rubbing my skin. "I don't care what you say; I'm making sure you get everything you need to stay comfortable. I'd stay with you through the nights if it's what you want, Johnnyboy?" He then asked.

 _He's willing to stay with me overnight? Dally..._ I lowered my eyes to my lap once a rush of heat came to my face. "Y-Yeah, but that's only if it's okay with you? I-I don't want you having to worry about sleeping overnight with me-" "Johnny, I'm the one who's okay with fucking you. So why in the hell would I worry about sleeping overnight with you?" He bluntly stated, causing me to turn my gaze away from my lap and stare at him wide-eyed.

It amazed a little as to how he could say something like that and still look as if it was something normal to say. But then I can feel my chest hurt a little because the way Dally would talk would sound like he cares for me. ... I mean he do! But it's just that when he talks about not having to worry about going back, letting me stay at his hideout, and even suggesting that he could stay with me during the nights, Dally would make it seem like he cares about me in the same way I about him. ... Love. But then he reminds me that he's interested in having sex with me, and I get scared that it's probably the only thing he's interested in.

Slowly I began lowering my eyes till my gaze was back onto my lap and gave a nervous laugh.

"Right. I be forgettin' that you're interested in having sex with me, Dally. ... Just sex" I unconsciously mumbled.

It didn't take too long for me to hear him say, "And what's that s'pposed to mean? Just sex?" His deep yet threatening voice caused my body to still; especially when he said, "Johnny, you have three seconds to look at me and talk." And just like that, I immediately faced him and saw the coldness in his gaze. It was super rare for Dally to threaten me so openly like that unless I did something that really bothered him.

But why did this bother him?

"Now talk." He sharply told me.

"B-But it's true" I couldn't control my voice from shaking. "Y-You know that I l-love you,Dally. But you get my hopes up sweet talkin' me and telling me things that make it seem like you care for me the same way I care for you. Sometimes I wonder what you look at me as when you're doin' that to me. ... Am I a friend to you? A br-brother?" The more I talked, the more I felt the corner of my eyes sting along with my face heating up. And for a second time, ... it felt like I couldn't breath. Facing Dally like this. Looking him straight in the eyes. Telling him that something that he does that bothers me. All of those things made it hard for me breath, and the longer I stared at him, the more I began to feel something warm slide down my cheeks.

"Johnny-" He tried speaking, but I completely cut him off and told him, "Th-That's right. I-I'm Johnny fucking Cade! Not one of those girls you sweet talk to, just to have sex with them! I-I'm not Lucy! I'm not Tina! I'm Johnny fucking Cade! Just like you said, I'm Johnny fucking Cade, but when are you going to treat me like Johnny Cade? I-I know you don't love me, but please. Pl-Please don't treat me like the girls you use and throw away." I couldn't believe myself. I was yelling at Dally and I couldn't stop.

"What the-? Boy, I don't treat you like those damn broads, and you must've lost your mind yelling at me like this!"

"H-How do you know? You're not in my shoes looking or hearing you! If you were in my shoes, you'd know what I'm talking about! How would you feel having the person you love know that you love them tell you sweet things, but have the fact that they're okay with having sex with you? I-It'll hurt because you don't know if they're saying sweet things to get to you faster." I fussed back.

"But you're not like those damn broads to me! I chose to take care of you because I wanted to! And the things I told you that one night, I meant all of it! Obviously it's not about the sex if I think more about your safety and making sure you're safe at all times!" He yelled.

"Then what am I to you?"

"Johnny Cade. You'll always be Johnny Cade to me."

"Wh-What meaning does Johnny Cade have to you?" I then questioned, causing the blonde to grunt and bang his fist against the steering wheel. I couldn't help but lean back into the chair and travel my hand towards the handle of the door, opening it and pushing it open wearily. A big part of me knew that he wouldn't have been able to answer it, and I felt bad now that I look back at everything I yelled at Dally.

He probably doesn't want to talk to me. Or worse; he's mad at me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dally" I managed to quiver out before I stepped out the car and was met by the cold air outside. My legs moved rapidly, walking away from the car and towards the motel.

I didn't know what have gotten into me? I let my emotions get the best of me, and now I bet Dally doesn't even like me after yellin' at him like that. ... I got so caught up in my true fear that it came out.

Right when I came close to the opening and placed my hand on the door, another's hand slapped against the glass door, causing me to flinch and turn halfway around till another hand caught me by the chin, forcing me to look up.

His icey blue eyes looked down at me in something I couldn't tell. ... Something about Dally's expression was something I've never seen before. But it felt like I gone deaf once his lips opened, whispering, "Johnny Cade is my reason to live. Otherwise I wouldn't care about dying the next day, and if that doesn't make you get how I feel about you, then shame on you, Johnnyboy."

I didn't know what to say. He had me with that very sentence.

I didn't know what to say except for, "Dallas Winston loves me...?" I whispered beneath my breath in disbelief.

"It's not like I haven't thought about you along those lines, but a man just don't go sayin' shit like that out in the open. Especially me" He began to explain. "Look. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't, but I do. Hell! If I wanted me a stupid, loose-foot, good for nothing broad, wouldn't you think I'd be able to get me one in less than an hour? But instead I spend most of my time with you and be having a good time doing so. More of a good time than getting chased by the fuzz, or even getting into a fight. And if I happen to get arrested, the first thing that come to mind is acting good so I could get out early to see you again."

"Really?" My chest began to pound and swell.

"Now listen carefully, Johnnyboy. I love you. You've always been mine, and I'll always protect you. I never gave those broads the same care I give you, and you should always know that, okay?"

"Dally" I could die happily. This moment hearing him say that he loved someone can make me happy forever. Especially knowing how that someone is me. "I-I love you too." And I would never have thought to hear that I'd hear myself say 'I love you too' to anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Regular P.O.V. : Johnny Cade

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

Chapter 9: morrow

* * *

I stayed inside the motel room for the past thirty minutes, waiting for Dally to come back. He told me to stay put while he went off to get some food for us. I was happy for multiple reasons. The first was knowing how Dally feels about me, which will forever make me happy. The second was being able to stay at his hideout. And the last one was having a t.v. inside his room! _He probably stole the t.v. from someone else and brought it here, but I'm kinda happy he did. It's real tuff being able to have a t.v. inside your room and what not._ I thought briefly to myself as I laid on my stomach across the bed, chin resting on my hands as the light from the small box flashed throughout the room.

 _I always be watchin' Mickey Mouse at Ponyboys house, but man did I miss out on the good movies. I didn't even know you could watch movies on t.v.! Especially the grown-up kind of movies. ... Bonnie and Clyde was the ginchiest movie I ever saw cause Clyde was as tuff as Dally. But in Romeo and Juliet, Romeo was as sweet as Dally, even though Dally doesn't like to make it known that he is._ I smiled a little to myself once the thought of Dally came to mind. _Tuff like Clyde, but sweet like Romeo-_

My thought got cut off once I heard a certain scene playing in the movie.

 _"R-Romeo! Push thy love deeper into thine body- Ah"_ My face grew heat once my attention pulled back onto the small screen of the television, seeing the two naked on top of one another. _Wh-Whoa..., they're having sex._ I couldn't help but move a llittle to ease the weird feeling in my stomach. _Me and Dally are going to do that soon. ..._ "F-Fucking..." I closed my eyes and whispered, imagining it.

"My, oh my. What. Do we. Have. Here?" My body jolted completely once I heard another's voice. My head turned so fast to the point I thought my neck was about to snap, and once I did, with just a flick to the finger, he turned the lights on revealing himself standing in the doorway. "I see you're making yourself more than comfortable, wearin' my shirt, plus you're wearin' your underwear too? Yup, you're comfortable alright." He have a small smirk as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

"I-I didn't mean to get your shirt-!" I tried to explain till he sat on the edge of the bed and placed the big paper bag on the floor.

"Don't sweat it, Johnnycake. But I didn't know you like watchin' movies like these-" He began chuckling. Quickly hopping off the bed, I bent towards the floor and turned off the t.v. "I didn't know they had that stuff in there!" I then turned on my heel to face the smirking blonde.

"And yet you kept it on? I bet it was to get an idea" Taking the cigarette from behind his ear, he quickly stuck it between his lips and lit it. I didn't know how to respond, so I stood awkwardly. But that was till he reached over to grab me by the arm and pulled me onto his lap.

"Dally-"

"I know, I know. I was just teasing"

"Dally" I called his name and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, grabbing his attention once I burned it out with the back of the match-pack.

"Ay, what was that for?" He questioned. "You don't just go burnin' out another man's cig-" He tried saying till I grabbed his hand and held it up, close to my face, placing it against my cheek. I relaxed a little after feeling the warmth coming from his rough hand. _I'd never do somethin' like this with him before, but now I'm glad I can._

"You're not bad, Dally." I whispered to him as I stared into his heating blue eyes.

Feeling him stroke his palm against my cheek, he gently said, "I know, Johnnycake. ... But no one else will know that except for us. I don't _want_ anyone else to know about that, or about us. If they knew I have this side to me, then they'll come after me more. If they knew about us, then they'll know that I have a weakness."

"A weakness?" I questioned.

He simply nodded his head. "Johnny, a man's weakness is having his most valued thing taken from him. If anyone wants to rumble or pull a heater on a man, all they gotta do to get the bastard to come to 'em is take their most valued thing. ... But mine is you, Johnnyboy." And just like that, my breath hitched as my heart thumped against my chest hard. "You should know that by now. I really got no reason to live except for you. Cause I know no one here in Telsa will do even half the shit I do to care for you."

"D-Don't say you ain't got no reason to live. Gettin' beat and bein' afraid ain't the way to live, but I still do it because I get to see you when I'm livin'. ... And I always be thinkin', Dally. Like if I had a normal life with normal parents, not being in Telsa all poor and stupid, and not getting beat by these people called parents. ... All of it sounds like a dream that I'd want to have, but I know that if I had a normal life, the one thing that money or knowledge can't get in a normal life is you." I watched as his blue eyes widen suddenly, then he quickly turned his head away from my gaze.

I knew he was gettin' embarrassed, but I knew he needed to hear it. _We only have eachother to love, so I shouldn't have to be afraid to tell him these things anymore. I should be afraid of nothing when it comes to Dally. With him... It's like I can breath._

"Look at me, Dally" I carefully placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head so he could face me properly. And once our eyes met, I felt the corner of my lips tug upwards into a small smile. "I love you, I always loved you, and I'll love you always and forever. I-I know that ain't a tuff thing to be sayin', but I do, and I'm glad I belong to someone like you. ... I belong to Dallas Winston! The biggest, baddest, tuffest guy in all of Telsa! Mess with me and he'll come to the rescue and beat your face in! No Soc, no parent, and no fuzz gonna stop em'!"

"Pfft!" "Haha!" Right when he began to laugh, I buried my face into his shoulder and began laughing with him. "Boooy, you can be full of surprises at times, and this is one of em', but you right. Ain't nobody gonna stop me from beatin' the shit out of their faces after messing with you."

Raising my head, I stared at him for a few seconds, but that was till I began leaning closer and closer towards his face. _Dally..._ I thought to myself as I then wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to place his hands onto my hips.

Our lips grazed against one another, making my body tingle. But before our lips fully pressed, something hot and wet pushed pass my lips, stunning me completely. I didn't have to do much thinking to know it was his hot tongue. _Oh God, h-his tongue._ "M-mm"

His tongue lapped across my own and swirled around it. He tasted like chocolate, coke, and cigarettes, and the taste made my mouth water other than his tongue itself. My fingers found their ways into his hair and began running through it in unknown impatience.

Giving a long lick across my bottom lip, he broke away for moment, letting us breath. "Aye, ... want me to touch you?" His voice cooed to me in a raspy yet seductive tone that caused my body to shiver. "Like this?" And as that was said, his right hand slid down lower and lower till, "A-Ah-!" I quickly covered my mouth once his hand grabbed my butt, letting me feel the heat off his hands. _Geez, I sounded like a girl._ "Mm~ Nn"

His hands rotated and squeezed my cheeks slowly, and that one aching feeling started to come back between my legs again.

"I guess we're fucking tonight, Johnnyboy" He whispered close to my ear.

"Y-Yes"


End file.
